


Do It Now (remember it later)

by niall_ate_mynamee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Greg and Theo and Ruth and Nicola will be in here at some point, King Liam, Louis is Liam and Niall's Best Friend, M/M, Niall's a Girl Okay?, Physical Abuse, Queen Niall, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, They're Pirates!!, Zayn and Harry and Josh are the Bad Guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niall_ate_mynamee/pseuds/niall_ate_mynamee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Set in the 1990's era)</p>
<p>King Liam and Queen Niall rule the Kingdom of Mullingar. It once belonged to Niall's parents, Maura and Robert, but after a war three years ago, both King and Queen were killed, leaving the Kingdom to their daughter, Niall and her fiance, Liam. Two years ago, Liam and Niall had gotten married and have ruled the Kingdom since.</p>
<p>Louis Tomlinson is the best friend of the town. He lives in the Castle and is friends with everyone. He grew up alongside Niall in the Kingdom. He's stayed loyal towards the citizens and Royalty all while being a citizen himself. Everybody trusts him and would do anything for him. </p>
<p>On the night of May 1993, Mullingar was under attack. Pirates broke in, attacking the Kingdom. King Liam did his best to fight, but it wasn't enough to save his wife. </p>
<p>On the night of May 16th 1993, Queen Niall of Mullingar was taken hostage by Pirates Harry Styles, Zayn Malik and Josh Devine. And the ransom? </p>
<p>The Throne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It Now (remember it later)

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! Another new story!! :) 
> 
> I got the idea to write this because Queen Elizabeth II came to my city today (Chelmsford, Essex, UK). We used to be a town, but we've been named a city because of the buildings we have, e.g. Cathedral etc. so, she came down to, like, announce it or something:) so, I've had this idea all day. Hope you enjoy and just because I can, I decided Niall will be a girl, because who doesn't love girl!Niall?? 
> 
> Anywho, enjoyyyyy :) x

"Good morning, Louis," King Liam greeted, smiling warmly at his friend, who sat at the kitchen table with breakfast.

 

"Good morning, sir," Louis smirked, earning a playful eye roll from Liam. He knew how Liam hated being called that, especially when it was his _best friend_ calling him that.

 

"What have I told you, Tommo?"

 

"Not to call you 'sir' because it makes you feel all old and gross," Louis spoke, voice sounding as he had been programmed to say those words.

 

"Good boy," The King laughed, ruffling the boys' hair, "My wife not awake yet?"

 

"Haven't seen her. She not in bed, all sore and in pain?" The boy laughed, causing a blush to spring onto the King's cheeks. 

 

"Not yet, Tomlinson," The Queen's voice chirped, wandering into the room with a grin on her face, "Good morning, my beautiful King," She whispered, standing on her toes to reach her husband's lips.

 

"Mm, hello, my gorgeous Queen," Liam replied, smiling cheekily as he moved his lips down to lightly kiss her neck. A few seconds later, they heard gagging and turned to their friend, who was playfully gagging.

 

"Please, not in the kitchen when I am  _eating,_ thank you very much," He pouted, shoving his last slice of toast in his mouth. The King and Queen laughed, the Queen pressing a friendly kiss to Louis' head. He smiled and kissed her cheek, patting the King's as he passed by. 

 

"What's on the agenda today, ma'am and sir?" A guard asked, standing in the kitchen doorway. Niall looked over and smiled, waving in greeting. 

 

"Ah, Paul, could you and Preston check the Kingdom gates, please? They've been playing up," The guard, Paul, nodded and was about to take off when Liam spoke again, "Also, could you ask Louise to come by at noon, please? I have a request for her," Paul nodded and bowed, before walking out the room. Niall pecked Liam's lips once more before yawning.

 

"Well, I'm going to head upstairs and get showered. I'll be ready by the time Louise gets here," She spoke, ruffling Louis' hair as she made her way up to her bedroom. 

 

* * *

 

 

_"Captain! Where we headin'?"_

 

_"Off to Mullingar,"_

 

_"Ireland, sir?  But why?"_

 

_"Oh, my dear, Styles. You want a new toy, right?"_

 

_"Well...yes, Captain, I do."_

 

_"Exactly. Mullingar is the Kingdom run by the Payne's. King and Queen Payne. I've been planning this for months now."_

 

_"Who must we get, Captain?"_

 

_"We're going to get the Queen."_

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Sire! Enemies are attacking!" Louise Teasdale, panicked, running into the Throne room. King Liam jumped from his seat, startled, as he stared. 

 

"Right. Get the guards and make sure the Castle is surrounded and protected in all ways possible. Grab the gate guards and-"

 

"The gate guards have been wounded, your sire," Louise stated, "Paul and Preston are on it next,"

 

"Okay, get them to stall. I'm coming to talk," Liam spoke, earning a worried, yet hurried, nod from Louise, who scattered out the room quickly.

 

"Liam, no," Niall whispered, standing from her seat, "I won't allow you to get hurt," She said, grabbing his arm. Liam calmed down enough to turn to his wife, pressing a loving kiss to her nose, cheeks and lips. 

 

"I have to, darling, they won't leave until death has occurred, I must act now before anymore of our guards or citizens are wounded. You must stay in here and stay quiet, okay? I cannot lose you to them," He whispered, holding her close as their foreheads rested against each other. Niall wiped a tear from her eye, staring into Liam's.

 

"I love you so much, my King," She whispered tearfully. Liam kissed her once more before pulling away and grabbing his armor. 

 

"I love you more than life itself, my beautiful, perfect Queen," He replied, blowing her a kiss before making his descent out the room. 

He bumped into Louis on his way out, "Louis, you must stay and protect my Queen, okay? You must not let anything happen to her. If I find one hair misplaced on her head, you will be the one to blame. Understood?" Louis nodded fearfully, rushing into the Throne room. "Now, time for a lesson," He muttered to himself, running into the courtyard. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Captain Malik? I warned you about coming back here!"

 

"Ah, Liam Payne? You're King now? Huh, who would have thought,"

 

"You were at the coronation, Captain,"

 

"Oh, yeah, so I was...you know, it must have slipped my mind,"

 

"Why are you here?"

 

"Why, your _Royal Highness_ , my crew are feeling very lonely..."

 

* * *

 

 

_"NO! My Queen!" Louis' shrill voice echoed around the large room._

 

_"It's too late, peasant! The Queen is all mine!"_

 

_"Leave her alone, you ugly enemies!"_

 

**_BANG._ **

 

_"Shut your trap, Tomlinson."_

 

_Louis lay bleeding in the floor, a gaping wound in his stomach, oozing blood, creating a pool around his paling body. He gasped for breath whilst staring at the ceiling above. He had failed his King, he must be punished. He could feel his life slipping away, but before he could fade, pressure was on his stomach and he weakly looked over, the King's scared face came into view. His lips moved but Louis failed to hear. Instead, he opened his mouth and spoke,_

 

_"I failed you..."_

 

 

* * *

 

 

"LOUIS!" Liam screamed as his friends eyes fell shut. He increased the pressure on his stomach before looking around the room. "NIALL?!" He screamed out, hoping his wife would come running. He heard footsteps approaching and, hoping it was someone helpful, maybe even his wife, he was half relieved to see the Castle's doctor run over. "Help him," Is all the King said before kissing Louis' head and standing, walking to Louise, Paul and Preston. 

 

Louise pulled the King over to the corner and whispered sadly, while placing a hand on his shoulder, "Your sire, the Queen's been taken hostage by Captain Malik and his crew,"

 

"Send as many guards as you need to onto the boats. We must catch the Pirates before they venture far. Louise, go with Louis to the medical centre and keep me updated. I need to have a few moments alone. I want updates on the search for my wife," The King threw commands around, watching everyone burst into action as they were given orders.

 

5 minutes later, everybody was out the room and Liam took advantage of being alone. He fell into his chair and buried his face in his hands. He burst into tears not too long after, crying for his lost wife. How could he have been so stupid as to lose her? He cried for his hurt best friend, the guy who could have possible lost his life for his wife...what would he do without his Queen and best friend?

 

* * *

 

 

_"My, my, you're a beauty," Captain Malik smirked, smoothing a hand over Queen Niall's cheek. She thrashed around in her binds, jerking her head away roughly._

 

_"Don't you dare touch me, you filthy Pirate!" She spat, yelping as a hand made contact with her cheek. Her head swung to the side, a stinging sensation erupting in it's path._

 

_"Don't you dare talk to me like that," Captain Malik barked, glaring harshly at the women in front of him, "While you are on **my** ship, you will follow **my** rules, understood?" He growled, grabbing her chin roughly, turning her head to face his. She whimpered silently but nodded, holding back her tears. Zayn laughed mercilessly before slapping her cheek once more._

 

_"Good girl. Now, I shall see you tomorrow, gorgeous. You have duties to complete," He smirked, leaving her tied uncomfortably to a pole, kissing her already bruising cheek before he left._

 

_"Captain!" Harry called as he ran to meet Zayn, "Captain, when will I have my time with her?"_

 

_"Patience, young man. Remember the schedule? You have her day after tomorrow. Tomorrow, she's all mine,"_

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be much appreciated :) 
> 
> I really hope this is alright...I've never written a story like this before, so, go easy on me :') xx
> 
> (P.s. It will get better as the story goes on, this chapter is pretty crap, so, I apologise)


End file.
